Day
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: A day in Magnus life Alec/Magnus
1. Morning

Summary: Mornings

* * *

Magnus had come to love mornings. Once not very long ago he had loathed them, making sure to spend the wee hours of many days at his club so he had an excuse to sleep them away and not deal with mornings.

Now, now Magnus had Alexander, his Nephilim, who made coffee in the mornings before he had to head to the Institute, his Shadowhunter who made him breakfast and brought it to him in their bed on mornings where he had weaseled a few free hours from his co-head Lydia Branwell and kissed him awake.

His Alexander who was not with him this morning.

Magnus frowned as he sat up in the bed he shared with Alexander, a glance at Alexander's side of the bed showed that Alexander had not slept in their bed the night before and Magnus was concerned as he dressed quickly, normally Magnus could hear Alexander in the kitchen from their room, he heard nothing at the moment, he wondered if Alexander had even returned home last night but a quick check of his phone showed no messages about staying at the Institute.

Magnus exited their room and walked to the living room, stopping short at the figure that lay sleeping on their couch, his face turned to the back of the couch, the silver and gold throw tugged across his body and over his shoulder.

Magnus sighed and wondered how late Alexander had arrived home to have chosen the couch instead of climbing into their bed as he usually did.

Magnus walked over and brushed Alexander's hair out of his face, smiling down at him.

A bit of movement near Alexander's chest made Magnus look down and he stared into wide golden eyes.

"Hello?" Magnus said quietly.

The little green skinned child stared at him and wiggled their fingers.

"Are you hungry, little sprout?" Magnus asked.

The child seemed to hesitate, glancing up at Alexander's sleeping face.

"Ah, let's let Alexander sleep a bit longer, he wont mind if I feed you if you are hungry." Magnus assured the child, holding out his hands to help them out of the little cocoon of safety Alexander had wrapped them in.

The child let him help them out and settle them on the floor before they walked to the kitchen.

"Now, my sproutling, are you a girl or a boy?" Magnus asked.

"Girl." The child said, starting to climb onto one of the bar stools.

"Wait just a moment, flower." Magnus winced at how that sounded, "You're not in trouble," He was quick to assure the trembling child, "Would you like a new outfit?"

The child looked down at her torn pants and oversized shirt and nodded, biting her lip.

"Alright, then, Dress or pants?" Magnus asked.

"Dress." The girl said.

"Okay, spin, like a princess." Magnus told her, "And close your eyes, flower."

She closed her eyes and spun in a circle as Magnus wrapped his magic around her to make her a princess type dress the fell just below her knees.

"Alright, sprout, you can stop spinning and open your eyes."

The little girl opened her eyes and stared down at the long-sleeved red-violet dress she was now wearing.

"Next time you can choose the color, hmm?" Magnus offered the silent girl as he lifted her on to the stool she'd been climbing.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome, sproutling." Magnus smiled at her, "Now, what shall we have for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" The girl asked.

"I suppose I can summon some, my resident pancake maker is sleeping." Magnus told her conspiratorially.

She giggled.

"Do you have a name, sprout?" Magnus asked as he conjured their food.

The girl stared at him and then shook her head, "Monsters don't get names."

Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself, "You are not a monster, little flower."

"She said I was."

Magnus sighed, he knew it had probably been her mother to say such a thing and if Alexander had only recently liberated her from her then it would take a while for her to believe that she wasn't a monster.

"Well, flower, I'm rather sorry to tell you that I'm a monster too." Magnus dropped his glamour to allow her to see his cat eyes.

"You're like me?" She asked reaching out to trace his face.

"Yes."

"But you're nice, like Mister Alec."

"Well, Mister Alec loves me." Magnus whispered to her, "And I'm sure he likes you too, he did bring you home with him."

"I do love you." Alexander's voice startled him and he almost fell over as he hastened to stand.

"Do you mind if I speak wth Mister Alec while you eat your breakfast?" Magnus asked, "And then we can find you a name."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Magnus said.

Alexander let Magnus drag him back into the living room.

Magnus stared at Alexander with a raised eyebrow.

"I found her all alone, her mother was killed by Demons and I couldn't leave her there, Magnus." Alexander blurted, "I know we haven't talked about kids yet, but I... I wanted her, it was like I knew she was mine."

"Alexander." Magnus' eyes softened, "I know how you feel, but there are things we have to think about, can we actually manage a child?"

"I spent hours last night with Lydia, Izzy, and Jace to figure out a new schedual for me, if I'm needed for a mission Jace will watch her or Izzy, Clary and even Simon volunteered if the others were unavaliable." Alexander admitted.

"You really thought about this." Magnus realized.

"I was going to bring it up eventually." Alexander shrugged, "When I got the courage to."

"Well, I guess it's good you found us a flower." Magnus smiled, "What names do you think we should offer her?"

"Really?" Alexander asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure Izzy and Clary have already bought her a dozen outfits and planned her bedroom." Magnus smiled at Alexander and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

"And I love you too, Alexander."


	2. Afternoon

Summary: Afternoon

* * *

"How about Jakie?" Jace asked, he, Izzy, Clary, and Simon had decended on Magnus and Alexander and their yet unnamed daughter and had offered to help name her, their phones in hand as they searched the internet for the prettiest names.

"I've never met a nice Jakie." Simon said, "Amy is pretty, and Zoe means life."

Magnus sighed, "What do you think, flower?"

The girl was cuddled into Alexander's chest, watching the excited group warily.

"I like it when you call me flower." The girl said quietly.

"How about Rose?" Clary offered.

"Overused." Magnus waved his hand.

"Jasmine Bane sounds pretty." Izzy said slyly.

Alexander blushed and Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, "Let's handle one naming at a time, Alexander can wait, our flower can't."

"How about Flora?" Simon said.

"I don't like it." The child said.

"What about Forsythia?" Alexander said.

"Forsynthia Bane." Magnus tried and wrinkled his nose.

"Too long." The child said, matching Magnus' expression.

"Crisantha?" Jace suggested, "We can shorten it to An."

The girl shook her head, "Mister Alec? I'm hungry."

"What shall we have?" Magnus asked.

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Italian!"

Several voices shouted at once making the child flinch.

"Calm down." Magnus demanded, "Let's get pizza, is that alright, sprout?" Magnus asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Phlox." Alexander said suddenly, "They are a type of flower and they love the sun."

"Wow, Alec, I didn't know you knew your flowers." Izzy teased a suddenly blushing Alexander.

"Phlox Bane." The little girl tried, "I like it."

"And we can call her Phox for short." Jace grinned, "You can keep your flower and sprout for you and Magnus."

The girl stared at him intently.

"If you like that that is, petal." Clary said, giving Jace a look.

"Will everyone call me Phox?" Phlox asked.

"Nah, just us." Jace told her, "And actually it'll probably just be me."

"Okay." Phlox smiled shyly.

"And I'm uncle Jace, alright, kiddo, you're family now."

Phlox nodded surprised.

"Lunch is here." Magnus said, smiling at their little family as they decended on the pizzas he set on the table, Alexander rescuing a couple slices for Phlox and himself, sharing happily with Magnus when Magnus reached over to take a bit of Alexander's pizza rather than risk losing a hand to the other hungry Shadowhunters.


	3. Evening

Summary: Evening

* * *

Phlox was tired but she was also scared, Mister Magnus had settled her in his guestroom for the night with the promise that in the morning they would go shopping with Aunt Izzy and Clary to get a new bedspread and paint to redecorate the room. Sure they could do it with magic but there was more fun in doing it the mundae way.

"Hey?" Mister Alec asked, "Are you alright?"

"What if I'm dreaming?" Phlox whispered.

"Ah." Mister Magnus sounded, "Would you like to sleep in our bed flower?"

The girl looked at the soft blue covers and shook her head.

"Alright, but you know where it is if you need us." Mister Alec said, "You can come, we won't mind at all, I promise."

Phlox nodded and they tucked her in and left, the door left open and the hall light left on, Phlox was glad they left the light on, she'd always been afraid of the dark.

Phlox startled awake and climbed out of bed, she was scared and she wanted Mister Alec, he made her feel safe.

She walked silently down the hall and froze just outside the bedroom door, she couldn't go in, even if it was open, what if they thought she was too much trouble.

"Merow." A cat wound it's way through her legs.

"Kitty." Phlox said and reached out to pet the cat, the cat crawling into her arms when she on the floor before the door.

Before long Phlox laid down, cuddled into the thick blanket from her borrowed bed the cat held tight in her arms a moment longer and she was asleep.

* * *

Magnus almost tripped on his way to check on their newest family member, the small child curled up in their doorway with Chairman Meow.

He sighed with a soft smile dancing on his lips as he crouched down to pick them both up and carried them into his and Alexander's room.

"That was quick." Alexander whispered.

"They were outside our door." Magnus answered as he settled the child between them.

"How cute." Alexander murmured, pressing a small kiss to Phlox's forehead.

"She is." Magnus agreed, "I was thinking of getting Catarina to check up on her tomorrow."

Alexander nodded, "Let's have a family dinner, get Raphael and Luke here too, Phlox is going to need a grandfather and Luke might not be blood related but he raised Clary and that makes him the closest we have since my parents still aren't talking to me."

"He'll like that." Magnus agreed, "And Raphael can be another uncle if he wants."

Alexander nodded, "I'd like that."

Magnus smiled, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alexander smiled, "I was thinking maybe I could be a Bane too?" He asked quietly.

Magnus' eyes widened, "You'd actually want to take my name? Not Hyphenate?"

"Lightwood just feels so heavy sometimes and my parents would never let a Warlock share it not to mention the Clave. And I like that people would know that we're a family, the Bane family."

"Alexander." Magnus had to lean over Phlox to kiss his lover, "Yes, you can share my last name, I'd like that very much."

"Goodnight, Magnus Bane, I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander Bane."

Alexander smiled happily as he closed his eyes, wrapping Phlox in his arms as he went to sleep.

Magnus smiled softly as he did the same, this was his family and he wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
